Courir Après L'Interdit
by Fleur Fanee
Summary: UA SLASH HPDM. Draco Malfoy est le, jeune et sexy, nouveau prof de Lettres de Harry à Malkin High. Que se passe t il lorsque la tension sexuelle entre les deux s'intensifie ? Harry pourrait il vraiment en pincer pour son prof, et un homme, en plus de ça


**_

* * *

_**

.: COURIR APRES L'INTERDIT :.

* * *

**_Titre Original:_** Chasing The Forbidden  
**_Auteur:_** Spideria  
**_Traductrice:_** Fleur Fanée  
**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages, lieux, et tous autres relatifs à l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR. De plus, l'idée et le texte appartiennent à Spideria. Je n'ai à moi que le mérite de la traduction... Pauvre Fleur... lol.

**_Pairing:_** Harry/Draco  
**_Rating:_** M  
**_Avertissement:_** Bien que cela soit écrit très clairement dans les deux lignes ci-dessus, je répète une fois encore que la fic qui suit est un **SLASH**, ce qui implique des relations **homosexuelles** et qui plus est, est notée **M** donc des scènes de **SEXE** sont prévues par l'auteur. Et, en effet, je n'ai pas écrit cette fic, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Donc si vous voulez m'engueuler, ne m'engueulez que sur la piteuse traduction, je vous en serais reconnaissante lol. Je crois n'avoir rien à ajouter si ce n'est que ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas ;-).

**_NDT:_** Youhouuu !

Nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau slashy slash ! Hihihi !  
L'histoire se passe dans une école Moldue (enfin, il n'y a pas de moldu ou de sorcier car c'est un UA – j'allais l'oublier – donc Univers Alternatif donc pas de magie !). Un nouveau prof arrive et chamboule tout...  
Il y a déjà 15 chapitres d'écrits et l'auteur en prévoit environ une vingtaine. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que cette fic - dans sa version originale - compte déjà 844 reviews à son actif. Les auteurs qui me lisent comprendront combien c'est énorme, n'est-ce pas. Je vais terminer cette traduction car je suis très motivée, mais j'irai à mon rythme... Au moins j'ai prévenu... Les chapitres sont à peu près tous de cette longueur-là.

Que dire de plus à part que j'espère que vous allez aimer, n'oubliez pas de reviewer... Ce chapitre expose la situation de départ, et on voit là que c'est pas gagné lol.

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes!

**Fleur.**

PS: j'espère bientôt un nouveau chapitre de TALT... J'ai bien dit j'espère lol. Sinon j'ai mis à jour ma bio, il était temps lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :** _Si Injuste_

_

* * *

_

"**_A_**lerte à la bombe sexy ! Alerte à la bombe sexy !" chuchota Harry de toute urgence à son meilleur ami, Ron, depuis l'endroit où il s'était assis, jambes croisées, appuyé contre un érable.

"Où ? Où ?" demanda Ron, scannant les terres de Malkin High's School avec ferveur.

"Tu sais, tu ne devrais même pas faire ça Ron," constata Neville, un garçon corpulent facilement intimidable. "Tu as une petite amie."

"Neville a raison, tu sais," ajouta Seamus, cherchant une fille devant laquelle il baverait d'admiration comme le chien conduit par ses hormones qu'il était.

"Je suis d'accord," ajouta Dean, sans vraiment payer attention à la conversation, mais disant juste qu'il approuvait Seamus, comme il faisait tout le temps.

"Eh, arrêtez de vous liguer tous contre moi comme ça !" gémit Ron, cherchant toujours la fille que Harry avait mentionnée un peu plus tôt. "Oubliez ça ! Je ne la trouve pas ! Je chercherai plus tard quelqu'un d'autre," grommela Ron.

Harry rit à la dépendance de son meilleur ami à mater les corps bien roulés des adolescentes de Malkin High's School. C'était encore plus intense que la propre obsession de Harry envers les filles. Bien sûr, Harry aimait regarder les filles tout autant, mais il n'avait pas de petite amie au moins; Ron si. Ce n'était pas incorrect de la part de Harry de regarder les filles comme ça.

Toutefois, aussi fort savait-il que ce n'était pas correct pour Ron de regarder les autres filles pendant qu'il était officiellement casé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre du plaisir dans les moments où les hormones de Ron prenaient le contrôle, ce qui, Harry pouvait le dire, était sur le point d'arriver.

Ron finit par trouver la fille parfaite à mater, alors qu'elle commençait à marcher devant eux lentement. Fille parfaite dans le sens de son corps, mais pas dans le sens de la personne qu'elle était : Lavande, l'ex petite amie de Ron.

Provocatrice, elle s'arrêta pour laisser Ron avoir une meilleure vue d'elle, et sourit sinistrement, ce qui amena seulement Ron à la regarder deux fois plus.

"Voilà un cul sexy," marmonna Ron pour lui-même, ne sachant pas que sa petite copine, une fille aux cheveux touffus appelée Hermione, les avait rejoint. Elle le regarda avec colère un instant, avant de faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours à son petit copain quand elle pensait qu'il se comportait comme un stupide trou du cul, ce qui, en passant, arrivait à chaque minute de la journée.

"Aïe ! Putain de merde, c'était pour quoi ça !" demanda Ron alors qu'il frottait le point douloureux sur sa tête, où Hermione l'avait frappé, et assez fort.

"Pour être un trou du cul complet," constata Hermione, comme si cela était l'évidence même.

Harry poussa simplement un petit rire alors qu'il regardait la scène se jouer. Il était habitué à ce genre de choses maintenant, et il savait exactement ce qui allait arriver après.

"Oh... ne sois pas jalouse, Hermione. Tu ne peux reprocher à un mec de savoir quand il voit quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait voir ça tous les jours, puisqu'il sort avec toi." Dit Lavande, celle dont le "cul sexy" avait été l'aimant des yeux de Ron, un instant auparavant.

"Ah ouais ! Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il quitté pour moi, espèce de stupide traînée ! Franchement, tu n'es qu'une pu-"

"Ok, je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui," interrompit Harry, en se levant et en enlevant rapidement de l'herbe de son jean. "Euh... Hermione, et si on allait se balader par là-bas et regarder les jolies fleurs ?" demanda Harry, dans un misérable tentative pour éviter ce qui pourrait facilement devenir la "bataille des fauves" du siècle.

"Oh ! Elle va finir par me rendre folle !" rouspéta Hermione, une fois qu'elle estima qu'ils avaient marché assez loin pour ne pas être entendus.

"Je sais, je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas juste..."

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Hermione, sans souffle.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, trop curieux pour remarquer qu'Hermione ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

"Là bas," chuchota Hermione, comme si quelqu'un essayait de les écouter par-dessus leurs épaules.

Harry suivit le regard d'Hermione pour y trouver un jeune homme blond platine. Même si Harry était un gars, il pouvait dire que cet homme était attirant.

"Qui est-il ?" demanda Harry à voix haute.

"C'est l'homme le plus magnifique que j'aie jamais vu, voilà qui," soupira Hermione, avec un regard rêveur sur le visage.

"Tu réalises, bien sûr, que tu as un petit copain, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Petit copain ? Quel petit copain ?" répondit-elle, ironique.

Bien sûr, Hermione était toujours folle de Ron.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant, puis retourna à l'examen du jeune homme blond, lequel se trouvait devant l'entrée de l'école, discutant avec le principal, Mr. Dumbledore.

Ses cheveux étaient nettement mis en arrière avec du gel, rejoignant sa nuque. Il devait faire pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt, selon l'estimation de Harry. Il ne portait pas l'habituel costume complet, comme celui que la plupart des ennuyants professeurs de Malkin High portaient si souvent, mais à la place, un col de chemise bleu ciel convenablement boutonné, avec un pantalon beige. Il était définitivement jeune; peut-être tout juste sorti de l'université.

'Mais peut-il vraiment être professeur ?' pensa Harry. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'un professeur ait pris sa retraite ou ne se soit fait viré. Un élève...?

"Penses-tu que c'est un nouvel élève ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Il est beaucoup trop vieux !" s'exclama Hermione. "Il doit être dans sa jeune vingtaine."

"Mais aucun des professeurs a pris sa retraite ni rien..."

"Peut-être pas, mais comment pourrais-tu expliquer qu'il soit élève à l'âge qu'il doit avoir ?" demanda Hermione, se préparant à la quelconque réponse stupide que Harry était capable de lui renvoyer. En tous cas, elle avait besoin de rire après son petit accident avec Ron.

"Peut-être qu'il a redoublé trop de fois," essaya Harry.

Hermione roula simplement des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'énerver après Harry. Elle s'était, après tout, embarquée toute seule dans la "plaisanterie".

Ils continuèrent de regarder le jeune homme blond curieusement, lorsque, soudainement, sa tête se tourna dans leur direction, causant à un soupir mi surpris, mi effrayé de leur échapper.

L'homme fit un sourire séducteur, avant de retourner son attention au principal.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Il m'a carrément souri ! T'as vu ça, Harry ?" s'exclama Hermione, toute excitée.

"Ouais..." répondit Harry, doucement. Il aurait pu jurer que l'homme avait regardé droit vers lui. Il se débarrassa bien vite de cette idée. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour laquelle l'homme l'aurait fixé directement, de toutes façons.

"Regarde," dit Hermione, secouant l'épaule de Harry. "Ils ont fini de parler." Et en effet.

Mr. Dumbledore s'en alla, laissant le jeune blond seul. Son regard retourna vite à sa précédente cible d'intérêt. Alors que ses yeux se verrouillaient avec ceux de Harry, il commença à marcher vers les deux élèves avec ce même sourire séducteur sur le visage.

Harry, qui commençait à paniquer, arracha promptement ses yeux de l'autre homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il commençait vraiment à sentir des fourmillements étranges voletant dans son estomac, et flottant rapidement vers sa poitrine. Mais Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Hermione toute seule sans aucune excuse.

Par miracle, à ce moment précis, la sonnerie de l'école retentit, signalant la fin de l'heure du déjeuner, permettant à Harry de s'échapper plus vite que son ombre vers les salles de cours, embarquant Hermione avec lui.

**_H_**arry était bien content de maintenant parcourir les couloirs de cours de l'école, et loin de cet homme – pas que c'était franchement mieux. Harry n'était pas en train de rêver éveillé de l'homme ou quoi que ce soit, c'eût été franchement ridicule. Pourtant, il avait la sensation de flotter dans l'air et elle le suivait dans tous ses mouvements, et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de trouver la cause de cette étrange sensation, il se souvenait de l'homme.

Comme là, par exemple. Harry remua la tête, hasardeux, et assez dramatiquement à vrai dire, essayant de faire partir cette sensation de son esprit, une fois encore.

"Eh, là, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" vint une voix amusée de quelque part à droite de Harry.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir la personne qui l'avait surpris dans un acte aussi embarrassant, seulement pour regretter de l'avoir fait. C'était Lui.

"Euh... Oui, j'vais bien. Je dois aller en cours," marmonna Harry en rougissant, alors qu'il partait en vitesse.

...Gris. C'était la couleur des yeux de l'homme. Harry ne les avait pas bien vus lorsqu'ils étaient dehors, mais maintenant, ils les avaient remarqués. Un voile de gris comme il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient... sympas.

Harry eut un regard dégoûté comme il continuait de se diriger vers son prochain cours. Sympas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore. Il ne pensait même pas que ses propres yeux vert forêt étaient sympas, et maintenant il était là, admirant les yeux d'un étranger ? Attendez – admirant ? Non, non. Plus comme... observant.

Oui, oui. Il ne disait pas nécessairement que les yeux de cet homme étaient sympas et en tomber à la renverse, mais constatait simplement un fait. 'Oui, c'est tout' pensa Harry. Il hocha la tête de façon rassurante et entra dans sa salle de classe : les Lettres.

Harry ne put retenir le sourire qui fit son chemin sur les lèvres de Harry. Les Lettres étaient, avant toutes, sa matière préférée. Cependant, il n'aimait pas particulièrement le professeur qui l'enseignait, Ms. Kramer. C'était une vieille femme radine qui lui rappelait toujours, légèrement, un vampire pris en plein milieu de sa transformation en chauve-souris. Elle avait un horrible caquètement qu'elle aimait pousser sur les élèves qui oubliaient de faire leurs devoirs aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, et elle scrutait toutes les petites choses que quiconque faisait – pas besoin de se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas mariée.

"Harry, par ici," appela Ron, depuis une chaise à la droite de la classe, dans la première rangée.

"Ron, pourquoi choisis-tu toujours des places devant le tableau ? Tu sais que je déteste Ms. Kramer." Demanda Harry d'un ton renfrogné, alors qu'il se forçait à s'asseoir à contrecœur sur la chaise à côté de son meilleur ami.

"Parce que, Harry, mon pote, ce côté de la pièce a la meilleure vue." Répondit Ron sournoisement.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir la supposée "merveilleuse vue". Il se cogna le front avec la paume de sa main, il aurait du savoir. Ils vivaient dans une région assez ensoleillée et on permettait occasionnellement à des élèves de faire de la gym dehors, dans la cours de Malkin High.

A quelques mètres de la fenêtre, il y avait plusieurs filles s'étirant d'une certaine manière qui montrait particulièrement... des parties du corps intéressantes. Harry donna à Ron un simple qui disait simplement, 'Tu as intérêt à ce que ça soit une plaisanterie.'

Ron fit un sourire innocent – du moins aussi innocent qu'un sourire pouvait être sur les lèvres de Ron.

Hermione entra dans la salle juste à ce moment-là, et pris avec raideur le siège à droite de Harry, s'assurant que Ron ait parfaitement compris qu'elle était toujours en colère après lui. Pourtant, étant aussi habitué à ce genre de traitement, Ron roula simplement des yeux et retourna à la contemplation des filles dehors, ce qui le gratifia d'un "Humph..." très ennuyé de la part d'Hermione.

"C'est vraiment un emmerdeur," murmura Hermione à harry.

"Je sais, Hermione. Je sais."

"Eh !" s'exclama Ron, indigné.

"Désolé, vieux. Mais pour être franc, j'ai plus peur d'elle, que de toi."

Après un moment de considération, Ron répondit un nonchalant "Compréhensible."

Pendant que Ron continuait de regarder dehors, par la fenêtre, Hermione et Harry s'immergèrent dans une discussion à propos d'un livre que Harry avait lu récemment, mais dont il n'avait pas bien compris un passage. Juste au moment où Harry commençait à vraiment comprendre l'explication d'Hermione, ils furent interrompus par un son venant de la porte.

"Hum Hum."

Tous les élèves tournèrent rapidement leur tête vers Mr. Dumbledore, sachant qu'il voulait leur attention. Mr. Dumbledore sourit à Harry, un de ses élèves préférés, juste avant qu'il ne parle pour l'ensemble de la classe.

"Maintenant, chers élèves, je sais que aimez tous vous professeur de Lettres, Ms. Kramer, énormément même..."

Quelques élèves bougèrent sur leur chaise à ce commentaire, sachant parfaitement bien que ce n'était définitivement _pas_ ce qu'ils pensaient de Ms. Kramer.

Mr. Dumbledore poursuivit, inconscient de la réaction des élèves. "Néanmoins, il se trouve que sa fille vient d'avoir un enfant, et voudrait que sa mère, Ms. Kramer, vienne et reste avec elle pour quelques mois. C'est son premier enfant, voyez-vous..." demanda le principal avec un sourire.

"Donc...?" demanda Ron, ne comprenant pas l'issue de tout ce speech.

"Donc... nous avons, bien sûr, permis à Ms. Kramer de partir pour le reste de l'année, comme nous sommes déjà en Mars, et vous allez dès maintenant avoir un remplaçant à sa place." Répondit Mr. Dumbledore.

Une vague de chuchotements curieux prit la salle d'assaut.

"Qui pensez-vous que ça puisse être ?"

"Oh, non. Les remplaçants sont toujours pires que les profs ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter quelqu'un pire que Ms. Kramer !"

"Penses-tu que ça peut être un parent à elle ?"

"Tss... Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai faire un sacré break de quatre mois..."

"Silence, la classe," commanda le principal.

"Mais, Principal Dumbledore, si nous devons avoir une remplaçante, où est-elle ?" s'enquit une fille du fond de la classe, curieusement.

"En fait, _il_ est supposé être là maintenant. C'est son premier jour dans cette école, donc je suppose qu'il doit s'être perdu. Ah, ça me fait penser. Il est nouveau dans cette école, et je voudrais que vous tous le fassiez se sentir comme le bienvenu. Oui, c'est un professeur, mais il a encore besoin de temps pour s'adapter à son nouvel environnement, tout comme vous l'avez fait pendant votre première année ici à Malkin High. C'est son premier travail comme professeur, et je détesterais que sa première impression de cette profession soit mauvaise. Compris ?"

"Ouuuiiiiii..." marmonnèrent les élèves, monotones.

"Bien. Mainte- ah, vous voilà, Mr. Malfoy," constata le vieil homme avec un sourire aimable, comme un homme frêle aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés entrait dans la salle. "Je commençais à me demander où vous étiez parti."

"Mes plus plates excuses, Albus. Je suppose que cette école est vraiment plus grande que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé." expliqua Mr. Malfoy.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Malfoy, je comprends très bien..."

Le reste des paroles du principal fut complètement flou, brouillé dans son esprit. C'était Lui...encore. Oh Seigneur, qu'avait fait Harry pour mériter ça ? Ca... Mr. Malfoy aurait pu être assigné à n'importe quelle classe – _n'importe laquelle_. Mais NOOONN ! Il avait _du_ être assigné à la classe de Harry, et pas n'importe quelle matière. Oh, non, parce que vous voyez, c'eût été trop facile. Non, Mr. Malfoy avait _du_ être assigné à son cours préféré. Oh...

C'était _si_ injuste.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... 

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, que vous aimiez ou pas, j'accepte tout. Bon, les sortilèges impardonnables non quand même... lol. Il y aura, bien sûr, des RAR à chaque chapitre.

**Fleur.**

_Lundi 15 août 2005._


End file.
